mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Floresta da Liberdade/Galeria
Primeira Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Entrance_to_the_Everfree_Forest_S1E02.png Main_6_going_into_the_forest_S1E2.png Pinkie Pie 'Especially if there's candy apples in there' S1E02.png Pinkie Pie to Twilight 'What those things are good' S1E02.png 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png Applejack is worried S1E2.png Nightmare Moon mist seeping into cliffside S1E02.png Rainbow Dash emerging from the shadows S1E02.png Applejack "Rainbow, quit it" S01E02.png Rainbow 'Cause everypony who's ever come in...' S1E02.png Rainbow 'Has never...' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash about to scare friends S1E02.png Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png Pegasi fly while other four tumble down S1E02.png Fluttershy speeding down the slope S1E02.png Fluttershy rescues Rarity S1E02.png Aerial view of Twilight sliding to very edge of cliff S1E02.png Twilight's hind legs dangling S1E02.png Applejack slides down to Twilight S1E02.png Applejack jumping LAB S01E02.png Fluttershy finds Twilight heavier than a bunny S1E02.png Nightmare Moon mist at the cliff bottom S1E02.png Nightmare Moon mist heading for manticore S1E02.png Rainbow Dash describing her rescue S1E02.png Twilight very grateful S1E2.png Fluttershy sees the manticore S1E02.png Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rarity runs away S1E02.png Applejack rides the Manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy cries "Wait!" as Applejack tries to subdue the manticore S1E02.png Manticore bucks Applejack off S1E02.png Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rainbow Dash zooms by S1E02.png Five friends watch Dash deal with manticore S1E02.png Manticore smacks Rainbow Dash S1E02.png Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy WAIT S01E02.png Fluttershy faces the manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy nuzzles manticore's paw S1E02.png Fluttershy is scared of the tree S1E02.png Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png Pinkie Pie laughing at first tree S1E02.png Twilight Pinkie run S1E2.png Pinkie Pie 'I'd hide under my pillow' S1E02.png Pinkie Pie "just laugh to make them disappear" S1E02.png Pinkie Pie laughing at a scary tree S1E02.png Pinkie Pie Giggle at the Ghostly S01E02.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png Pinkie Pie "And tell that big dumb scary face" S1E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie smiling S1E2.png Main 6 bunch up on river bank S1E02.png 'How are we going to cross this' S1E02.png Sea serpent 'What a world' S1E02.png Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png Rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png Rarity short tail S01E02.png Twilight can cross now S1E2.png Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png Twilight almost there S1E2.png Twilight near fall S1E2.png Rainbow Dash saved Twilight from falling S1E02.png Rainbow Dash connecting the bridge S1E02.png Rainbow Dash sees Nightmare Moon's trail S1E02.png Rainbow Dash ready to fight S1E02.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas Snips_and_Snails_Everfree_Forest_S01E06.png Rédea nas Fofocas Zecora turning around to see Apple Bloom following her S1E09.png Twilight no such thing S1E09.png Rainbow Dash touch Twi's horn S1E09.png Twilight still explaining S1E09.png Twilight curses fake S1E09.png Twilight thinks about Applejacks words S1E09.png Apple Bloom heading into the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom entering the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom running through the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom stops upon hearing Applejack S1E09.png Apple Bloom thinks about what Applejack just said S1E09.png Apple Bloom tosses Applejack in the air S1E09.png AB Appletiny Gotcha S1E09.png AB Is Momma Cat S1E09.png Tiny Applejack in a tree branch S1E09.png Applejack pony feathers S01E09.png Pinkie Pie helps Rarity to look S01E09.png Pinkie Pie spitting S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Hypno Eyes Tongue S01E09.png A Praga do Século Parasprites rolling into Everfree forest S01E10.png Twilight Nice work Applejack S01E10.png Twilight_running_to_Zecora's_house_S1E10.png A Mestra do Olhar Scootaloo and Apple Bloom in the Everfree Forest S1E17.png Fluttershy in the Everfree forest S1E17.png Fluttershy freaks out in the Everfree forest S1E17.png Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png Fluttershy looks at Twilight's rock solid body S1E17.png Fluttershy looks behind her in fear S1E17.png Cockatrice rising out of the bushes S1E17.png A wild cockatrice appears! 1 S1E17.png A wild cockatrice appears! 2 S1E17.png A wild cockatrice appears! 3 S1E17.png Cockatrice_backing_up_and_getting_afraid_of_Fluttershy_S1E17.png Fluttershy after defeating the Cockatrice S1E17.png Fluttershy listens to the CMC S1E17.png Twilight wh-what happened S1E17.png Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também Spike arriving to the cave S1E24.png Segunda Temporada Eclipse da Luna Ponies walking to the statue S2E04.png Zecora telling story S2E04.png Zecora Looking at NMM Statue S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Statue S2E4.png Pipsqueak running away S2E04.png Pipsqueak hitting statue S2E04.png Pipsqueak looking up S2E04.png Pipsqueak backing up S2E04.png Pinkie Pie and Pipsqueak screaming S2E04.png Zecora and green dust S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png Zecora looking down S2E04.png Pipsqueak talking to Zecora S2E04.png Zecora talking to Pipsqueak S2E04.png Zecora blowing green dusts 2 S2E04.png Night Mare Moon illusion walking S2E04.png Pinkie Pie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png Zecora Running S2E4.png Luna in front of statue S2E04.png Luna Sad 1 S2E4.png Princess Luna hears Twi S2E4.png Luna Stand S2E4.png Twilight 'Thank you' S2E04.png Twilight Delight S2E4.png Twilight and Luna 2 S2E04.png Princess Luna it was thou S2E4.png Luna gathers the dark S02E04.png Luna Evil 2 S2E4.png Princess Luna be happier! S2E4.png Princess Luna 'Was it not clear?' S2E04.png Twilight adjusting beard S2E04.png Twilight straightens out S2E04.png Twilight talking 2 S2E04.png Princess Luna huh S2E4.png Princess Luna "Change our approach?" S02E04.png Princess Luna scares the foals S2E04.png Luna Fangs S2E4.png Princess Luna meant to do S2E4.png Pipsqueak talking to Luna S2E04.png Luna in the Everfree Forest S2E4.png Belas Pústulas Scootaloo_&_Sweetie_Belle_7_S2E6.png Apple Bloom stops S2E06.png Apple Bloom continues walking S2E06.png Apple Bloom walking S2E06.png Apple Bloom about to fall down the cliff S2E06.png Apple Bloom falls down the cliff S2E06.png Zecora 1 S2E6.png Zecora 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom holding her mouth closed in pain S2E6.png Zecora 'come with me' S2E06.png Apple Bloom following S2E06.png Dia de Valorização da Família Granny Smith gets scared S2E12.png Granny Smith is unsure S2E12.png Granny Smith ventures into Everfree Forest S2E12.png The Zap Apple tree S2E12.png Granny Smith happy with her discovery S2E12.png Young Granny Smith startled S2E12.png Granny Smith looking up at Timberwolves S2E12.png Timberwolves gathering S2E12.png Granny Smith galloping S2E12.png Granny Smith chased by a Timberwolf S2E12.png Timberwolves frightened by clanging pots S2E12.png Terceira temporada Excesso de Pinkie Pies Pinkie walking in the Everfree Forest S3E03.png Pinkie walking in the Everfree Forest 2 S3E03.png Pinkie Pie hears echoes S3E03.png Pinkie realizes that the echoes was her voice S3E03.png Pinkie walking thorugh the brambles S3E03.png Pinkie Pie falls down S3E03.png The hole S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'And then there's Rarity' S3E3.png Pinkie_walking_out_of_the_Everfree_Forest_with_her_clones_S3E03.png Twilight_blocking_up_the_entrance_to_the_lake_S3E3.png Duelo Mágico Twilight levitating bubbles S3E05.png Twilight training bubbles S3E5.png Twilight training bubbles 2 S3E5.png Zecora 'must interfere with your focus' S3E05.png Zecora sees Twilight fallen into water S3E05.png Twilight 'I'm trying my best' S3E05.png Twilight gone from S3E5.png Zecora 'Your thinking needs a readjust' S3E05.png Twilight on the pond S3E05.png Spike às suas Ordens The Everfree Forest scenery S3E9.png Spike hair and body raise up S3E9.png Spike looking to his right S3E9.png Glowing eyes peering out of the forest S3E9.png The timberwolves and Spike S3E9.png Spike running from the timberwolves S3E9.png Timberwolf crouching S3E9.png The timberwolves chasing after Spike S3E9.png Spike very scared S3E9.png Applejack getting ready to kick a rock S3E9.png Applejack running from the timberwolves S3E9.png Branch S3E9.png Applejack with the branch S3E9.png The first timberwolf in pieces S3E9.png Second timberwolf looks to the camera S03E09.png Applejack running away from the Timberwolf S3E9.png Applejack looks away and closes her eyes at the remains S3E9.png Spike clutches Applejack's mane S03E09.png Spike embarrassed S03E09.png Timberwolf resurrecting S3E9.png Quarta Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 Main six in the Everfree Forest S4E2.png Twilight's friends watching Twilight walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Twilight, Rarity and Applejack looking at the creek S4E02.png Twilight about the cross the creek S4E02.png Twilight jumping onto the 'rocks' S4E02.png Cragadile emerges from the creek S4E02.png Cragadile roaring S4E02.png Twilight falls in front of her friends S4E02.png Twilight and Spike in front of the tree S4E02.png Cragadile walking S4E02.png Cragadile falls onto the ground S4E02.png Twilight's friends using a black vine to pull the cragadile S4E02.png Applejack using the black vine as a lasso S4E02.png Cragadile being restrained S4E02.png Main 6 and Spike walking through the forest S4E02.png Twilight 'He wasn't after just me' S4E02.png Twilight faces Applejack S4E02.png Applejack 'Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gone' S4E02.png Rarity 'Applejack does make a valid point' S4E02.png Twilight 'But the Tree of Harmony!' S4E02.png Twilight and Spike walks away S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "a lost cause" S4E02.png Twilight's friends by a ravine S4E02.png Pinkie Pie "take the stairs, silly!" S4E02.png Twilight and Spike "are we there yet?" S4E02.png Spike finds a vantage point S4E02.png Spike sees friends in the distance S4E02.png Twilight attacked S4E2.png Twilight surrounded S4E02.png Plunder Vine Growth S4E2.png O Castelo Twilight and Spike walking into the Everfree Forest S4E03.png Twilight and Spike walking through the Everfree Forest S4E03.png Rarity trots through Everfree Forest S4E03.png Categoria:Galerias de locais Categoria:Galeria de lugares